This invention relates to an automatic transmission control apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-322027 discloses a control apparatus for an automatic transmission which is configured to perform a feedback control of a hydraulic pressure to a corresponding frictional engagement element so that a rotation change rate of an input shaft of the automatic transmission becomes equal to a target change rate when a select lever to select an activation state of the automatic transmission is shifted from a neutral range at which the frictional engagement elements are disengaged, to a running range such as a drive range or a reverse range at which the frictional engagement elements are engaged.